


birch bark

by causticandfleeting



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Smut, and the plane crash was an actual plane crash not some experiment, it's basically just smut unless i decide to add more chapters, lychee tree, or just any age above 18, there are cute moments tho i promise, they're still on the island, they're super fucking in love with each other, they’re 18 in this fic since they rly be doin it, toni is a massive bottom, uhhhhhh idk here's this i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticandfleeting/pseuds/causticandfleeting
Summary: Toni was never good at keeping her emotions in - good or bad. Years of pent up rage and being thrown from abusive foster family to abusive foster family made Toni as transparent as a sheet of glass.So, no, Toni was dead-set on never dragging someone into her shit again.Until she met Shelby Goodkind.Well, rather, was forced to spend days on end with a religious cult-freak because their plane fell from the fucking sky and stranded them on an island in god knows where.orToni finds out that trying different things could end up being really fucking good.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	birch bark

**Author's Note:**

> ... have this, i guess? it's pretty much just smut with some cute toni and shelby thoughts and moments in between idk

Toni finally understood what Regan meant when she had compared her to birch bark. Of course, Toni understood the comparison from the start - she fucked things up, everything that she touched seemed to burst into flames, everything _good_ seemed to slip through her fingers like it was never meant for her in the first place.

So, of course she understood, _of course_ she knew what Regan was talking about. The words swirled around in her head for months after their break-up, creeping in when she lay awake at 2am and pounding against the walls of her mind every time she lost her cool (which, admittedly, was a lot). Toni kept those words with her every day; when she went to school, when she went to basketball practice, when another pretty girl caught her eye, when she took up valuable space in Martha’s room - all of it seemed so… easily and readily disruptable.

Subjecting anyone else to her flames of rage and toxicity was completely out of the question. Sure, small fits of rage would hit her and she would hit the fan, but it was never directed at anyone who stuck around. Granted, that group was a whopping two people - Martha and Mrs. Blackburn - but Toni’s desperation to not ruin things with Martha kept her flame in its cage. Which, honestly, was a pretty fucking big feat, because Toni was never good at keeping her emotions in - good or bad. Years of pent up rage and being thrown from abusive foster family to abusive foster family made Toni as transparent as a sheet of glass.

So, no, Toni was dead-set on never dragging someone into her shit again.

Until she met Shelby Goodkind.

Well, rather, was forced to spend days on end with a religious cult-freak because their plane fell from the fucking sky and stranded them on an island in god knows where.

Toni had had multiple outbursts on the island - one was relatively small, when Fatin decided to (in her opinion) randomly ask if she was an Aries. Another was when the fear of losing Martha to some Jesus-ass kisser bubbled up inside of her chest and she destroyed the shelter they were building. That one was hard, especially hard, because it led to Martha not wanting to deal with her anymore. And honestly, who the fuck could blame her? Toni stayed away as long as she could, not planning on meandering back to camp until at least a few days had gone by, but she found a piece of cloth that looked like Fatin’s and found herself sprinting back to the beach because, well, as much as she fucking hated to admit it, they were all like a little family and Toni didn’t want to lose that.

The third time happened after Shelby kissed her for the first time, leaving Toni to sprint through the forest and try to get her to just _stop_ and fucking _talk_ for a bit. This reaction was a little delayed; they made it back to the beach, Shelby clearly shaken, not letting Toni touch her. It made the smaller girl recoil, trying to make herself smaller like she typically did when she was in trouble. And even after the plane flew over, even after hugging Marty as if she didn’t burn things between them to the ground, Toni still lost it. She was alone, in the forest, and just let her rage take over her body - her small, five foot three inches tall body - and screamed and screamed until her throat was raw. This was her family, Jesus ass-kissers included, and somehow, someway, on a deserted island probably thousands of miles away from civilization, Toni still managed to fuck it up.

At least, that’s certainly what she thought. And then the lychee tree happened, and things felt like they were maybe falling into place. Shelby didn’t seem as terrified anymore, and Toni felt calmer than she had the entire time they had been on this god-forsaken island.

It happened, again and again, Toni and Shelby sneaking away or offering to go retrieve more lychees for the group despite their full bellies from the goat Martha (as Rachel so eloquently put it) “fucked the hell up.”

It was always Toni that seemed to take the lead, despite the smaller girl wanting Shelby to be completely comfortable and okay with everything that was happening. So maybe she didn’t _take_ _the lead_ , but she certainly did most of the work while checking that Shelby wasn’t having some Christian gay existential crisis.

Shelby, on the other hand, had noticed some things that seemed to turn her on to no end. Like how Toni moaned when Shelby tightened her hands in her hair, or the way Toni looked up at her so, _so_ softly when the brunette dropped to her knees to eat Shelby out while the taller girl stood with her back against a tree. Toni’s touches were always gentle, warm, loving. But when Shelby’s touches became rougher for any reason, Toni seemed to crave it. Her moans would come easier in between her groans and whimpers. Shelby knew Toni had no idea the kind of things she was putting into the blonde’s head. Toni on the bottom this time, Shelby digging her nails into her hip bones, pinning her hips down, the _sounds_ Toni would make if the blonde did the things she imagined far too often. Her moans, her raspy voice _begging_ and _pleading_ and her tone strained with desperation.

Shelby wanted it. She needed it. She _craved_ it. But she hadn’t gotten it yet.

And if God was her witness (he usually was, in Shelby’s opinion), she was going to get it today.

They had been having sex every day for the last couple weeks, and Toni had taken the lead for the most part because, well, _token lesbian_ over here on a deserted ass island basically teaching bible-humping (yes, humping, as Toni put it one day, making Shelby smack her surprisingly hard in the shoulder) Christian girl how to be _fucked_ properly and how to _fuck girls_ properly.

Though it was more than that, they both knew it was. Toni was falling for Shelby, hard, and Shelby, with all of her internal struggles against her projected homophobia, was falling for Toni. It was sort of an unspoken thing, proven with soft touches and loving tones and secret glances.

But Toni was birch bark, and she’d be damned if she let Shelby get caught up in the hellfire that was Toni Shalifoe.

Shelby, on the other hand, was a very quick learner. For the most part, it was Toni doing Shelby, making her back arch off the ground or her hand find one of Toni’s shoulders to ground herself. In the few times that Toni had let Shelby fuck her, it had been phenomenal. At first, Toni absolutely passed it off as her not getting any since Regan, which was even months before they crashed on this stupid island. Because there was no fucking way Shelby fucking Goodkind could so easily make her come in less than five minutes.

Turned out, Shelby fucking Goodkind absolutely fucking could.

And Shelby fucking Goodkind knew what she wanted from Toni, though Toni didn’t know what the fuck was in store for her when they reached the lychee tree.

The brunette actually started picking lychees, stuffing them in Nora’s shirt and absolutely none the wiser to what Shelby was thinking.

“Toni,” she said her name with a different tone than usual, making Toni’s head turn from the lychees and towards Shelby, her eyebrows pinching together because _of course_ she noticed the slight change in tone. She didn’t know if she was in trouble, or if Shelby wanted to talk about something serious. All she knew was that she should definitely stop picking lychees. Definitely.

But she didn’t, because Toni did not have a good track record of keeping her hands still during an intense conversation. It really just made her more anxious and more angry, so she clenched her jaw and kept doing what she was doing. “Hm?” She hummed, almost side-eyeing Shelby at this point.

A few moments of silence, and then Toni felt the blonde spinning her around and pressing her against the tree behind them. “ _Toni_.” Shelby insisted, their bodies almost pressed up against one another to the point that it made Toni’s breath hitch.

“ _What_ , Shelby?” Toni’s jaw clenched, feeling her defensiveness started to unfold, her walls starting to go up. “Do you trust me?”

… _What_? What the fuck did that have to do with anything?

Toni was silent, making Shelby repeat the question with a more exasperated tone.

“That’s a pretty fucking loaded question,” the smaller girl finally responded, her confusion evident on her face. Toni trusted a total of one person in her life - Martha - and even that was dwindling.

Shelby didn’t seem fazed by her response, only sucking in a sharp breath and leaning closer to Toni, her lips ghosting the shell of Toni’s ear. “Do you trust me?”

Her voice was different now; lower and softer, but also hardened at the same time. It made Toni shudder against the tree she was pressed up against.

“I want to try somethin’ else today,” Shelby told her, not waiting for Toni’s surely-loaded response. “And I need to know that you trust me.”

Toni was confused as fuck, completely unsure of what Shelby was even fucking talking about. They had done a lot of stuff - of course not the stuff that Toni found she was into that she shoved into the crevices of her mind, but still.

Swallowing thickly, confusion still etched on her face, Toni finally replied. “I trust you.” And she didn’t know how true that statement was, even beyond sex, until she said it out loud.

Toni _trusted_ Shelby. Toni - traumatized, endlessly abused, firecracker, all her abandonment and rejection issues in tow Toni - trusted Shelby. Shelby - bible-thumping, preachy, sunshine-esque Shelby. It was fucking ridiculous and unbelievable but, as Toni stared intently into green eyes, she found it to be true.

Not to mention how wet she already was with Shelby pushing her against a tree and effectively pinning her there.

Shelby, completely in awe of a flushed, overwhelmed Toni - her cheeks a certain tint of red, her breath leaving her lips in hot pants, her eyes narrowed and her pupils blown. Shelby didn’t think there was any other thing in the world that would send a throbbing to her core like the sight before her.

Hands on Toni’s hips, the blonde pushed her aggressively into the tree behind them, her fingertips digging into soft skin. Toni let out a quiet whimper, and Shelby knew that if that was the only thing she could hear for the rest of her life, that would be extraordinarily wonderful.

The lychees Toni was carrying wrapped in Nora’s shirt spilled to the ground. “Do you want me to-...” Toni’s breathless question was cut off by the blonde kissing her deeply, passionately, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths.

Shelby shook her head. “You don’t need to do anything, baby.” The pet name made Toni swallow thickly, her eyes darkening some as she became pliant under Shelby’s touch.

“Lay down for me.” Shelby’s voice was soft, but left no room for objection or discussion, and she watched with hungry eyes as Toni did exactly what she said.

And now - _fuck_ , Shelby was on top of her, straddling her, and both of them seemed to be waiting for the other to do something. And when that turned out to be Toni, the blonde scrunched her eyebrows together before taking the other girl’s wandering hands and pinning them above Toni’s head.

Toni let out a small curse as Shelby pinned her down, struggling against it if only to test out how strong the other girl was before relaxing in her grasp. Though she’s sure Toni would never admit it, the smaller girl’s pupils were completely blown from her arousal at being pinned down by the blonde. It only encouraged Shelby, who at this point, was just going off of what it _seemed_ like Toni would like. But it was clear - very, very clear - that Toni liked being the bottom, she just didn’t have anyone she trusted enough. Or maybe, she didn’t have many people that were okay with her being the bottom. With Regan, things were easy, and Toni loved being whatever Regan wanted. But now? Fuck, they were stranded on a desert island in the middle of nowhere and Shelby wanted to try new things and Toni certainly wasn’t going to stop her.

Admittedly, Toni seemed to be shocked into compliance. Not to mention how uncomfortable it was getting - her soaked underwear sticking to her.

“Shelby, _what_ -” she started to ask, but Shelby’s pointed look made her shut her mouth.

“You don’t like this?” Toni shook her head vigorously, hoping that Shelby understood that _fuck_ , of course she liked it. She loved it. It was so fucking hot. Toni never wanted it to stop.

Shelby just smirked, tightening her hold on Toni’s small wrists and moving to kiss down the brunette’s jaw and neck. At this point, she didn’t care about anyone from the group knowing - she was pretty sure some of them already had an idea, anyway. So, she nipped and bit and sucked red marks along Toni’s skin like she wouldn’t ever have another chance to do so.

And _fuck_ , if the way Toni’s head was tilted back, lips parted, pants and breathy moans leaving her, wasn’t extremely fucking hot, Shelby didn’t know what was.

The blonde slipped her thigh between Toni’s legs, smothering a small gasp at feeling how wet the smaller girl was even through her leggings. Toni seemed to take full advantage of the friction, though, and started rolling her hips up with her eyes rolled back.

“Fuck, Toni, you’re so wet.” Shelby muttered against the sweaty, salty tinge of the other girl’s neck. Toni just whimpered - no, she _whined_ \- as her hips rolled up into Shelby’s flexing thigh.

The blonde pulled back, watching her in utter awe as Toni attempted to get herself off on her thigh and her thigh alone. It was a marvelous thing, and Shelby briefly wondered how the fuck this could be against God’s wishes when it was so beautiful and captivating.

“No.” Shelby said suddenly, making Toni open her eyes in confusion. “You’re gonna get off on my accord,” her southern drawl only became more noticeable when she was speaking lowly, trying to show Toni that she could be seductive (even though Toni had extensive proof that she absolutely could be). Her hands moved to Toni’s hips, holding them down. Her eyes glanced up at the other girl’s wrists, smirking. “Keep them there.” Shelby told her pointedly, making Toni’s breath hitch, but she didn’t object.

When Shelby’s hands pushed her tank top up, eventually pulling it up and off of the girl underneath her, and eventually doing the same with Toni’s bra, Toni whimpered as if she couldn’t believe this was happening. Which was absolutely true. And when Shelby’s mouth closed over one of the brunette’s nipples, Toni arched into her, struggling to keep her hands where Shelby told her to keep them. After a few seconds, she really couldn’t, and without noticing, her hands moved to Shelby’s shoulders, digging her short nails into them.

“Toni,” Shelby warned, Toni none the wiser as she was pretty fucking overwhelmed with all the sensations she was feeling. “ _Toni_.”

“Hm? What? Shit- shit, Shelby, I’m sorry,” Toni automatically expected to have put the blonde in an uncomfortable position, especially being pretty blinded by her arousal. Shelby just shook her head with an adoring smile on her face, one that Toni couldn’t decipher, though she damn well tried.

“Keep your hands _down_.” Shelby’s voice dropped an octave lower, and _fuck_ , if Toni wasn’t soaked at this point, she would figure there was something horribly, monumentally wrong with her lady parts.

Regardless, Toni kept her arms up, her wrists in the same position they were when Shelby pushed them into the soft dirt beneath her. It was hot, and completely unexpected, and now Toni didn’t know exactly which position she was supposed to take on.

Luckily, Shelby, with all of her internalized homophobia and previous denial about even being attracted to Toni, seemed to be ahead of that. Her hand went back to Toni’s wrists still pinned above her, her lips ghosting along the smaller girl’s chest as she nipped and sucked. This time, Shelby was _rough_ , which Toni absolutely appreciated. Along with how hard it was to keep her hands in the position Shelby told her to keep them in, Toni also just wanted to _touch_ Shelby. She wanted to make her feel good so badly. So, _so_ badly.

“Fuck, Shelby, I can’t even fucking touch you?” Toni’s voice was strained and thick with arousal, clearly struggling with this new rule that the blonde enacted. Despite thinking it was hot as fuck, it was also hard as fuck.

But could she even be blamed? There’s a beautiful blonde goddess kissing along her neck and as much as Toni loved to please, she certainly wasn’t going to deny Shelby _anything_ right now.

And the smirk she could feel against the spot under her ear should _not_ have been as hot as it was, especially since she couldn’t even fucking see it. Briefly, Toni thought back to the whole birch bark thing; though, this time, she was thinking about how each touch of Shelby’s fingertips along her skin was leaving a fire in their wake, igniting her body just like their first time. She wondered if Shelby knew the effect she had over her. The most obvious effects, Toni’s sure everyone knew - how calm she became once her and Shelby slept together the first time, the rage inside of her very clearly satiated by the feelings the two of them shared for each other. And fuck, if her feelings for Shelby didn’t surprise the fuck out of her, hit her like a freight train, blow through her like a wildfire, all the big, extravagant metaphors to explain this big, not-so-extravagant, but _intense_ thing that has taken over the both of them.

 _Love_. It’s love. It couldn’t be anything else, and Toni knew that.

When it came to the smaller effects, like the way Toni’s morning grumble was more teasing than grumpy (she certainly was _not_ a morning person, Shelby figured out early on), or the way Toni’s hands trembled when they handled Shelby, like the smaller girl was so, _so_ afraid of breaking her like she believed she broke everything in her life, Shelby was very much aware. Or the sounds and curses Toni let out when Shelby handled her roughly; bit her hard, fucked her harder, tilted her chin up sharply to give her more access to her neck. Shelby reveled in those reactions, stored them away until she was confident that Toni Shalifoe was a _huge_ bottom. The blonde tested more and more each time, but their interactions were still soft.

Until today.

“Toni,” Shelby smirked again when she felt the girl shudder beneath her at the sound of her voice in her ear, the feel of her lips against the shell of her ear. “Tell me what you like.”

Toni’s eyebrows scrunched up, confusion etched into her expression. “Like, hobbies and shit?” She breathed out a nervous laugh. “You got great fucking timing for more ice breakers, babe- fuck, _ow_!” Shelby had moved to her shoulder, biting hard in retaliation for Toni’s ever-persistent sarcasm.

“Not like _hobbies_.”

There was the familiar slight irritation in Toni’s tone when she responded, clearly not happy to be having small talk when she was soaking through her leggings, making Shelby feel a deep desire to fuck it right out of her. “Then _what_ , Shelby?”

Rolling her eyes, Shelby pulled back, quirking an eyebrow as she looked down at the other girl - and it was a look that always seemed to shut Toni right up, her features softening instantly.

It was also a look that, after brown eyes scanned Shelby’s face, seemed to allow realization to sink in.

Toni’s a hopeless lesbian, but she can pick up on _some_ signs.

A breath, two blinks, and then - “ _Oh_ ,” she blinked again. “Like… sex stuff?”

It wasn’t the most charming way to put it, and sometimes Toni really wanted to kick herself in the mouth, but it was more surprising than anything else. She sat up a little more, her hands moving from their position - which Shelby didn’t object to, Toni discovered when she gave a cautious look to the blonde who seemed to eat it up, her eyes darkening even further - in order to hold herself up by her elbows. “I like this. With you, Shelby, I thought that was crazy obvious.” Toni told her sincerely, a little bewildered at the potential insinuation that she wanted anything else.

Shelby just shook her head. “I know _that_. I meant like, specifics.”

Toni blinked.

“Okay…” Shelby drew out the word. “I guess I’ll start.” Another blink.

“I like when you’re on your knees for me. Lookin’ up at me in the way you do,” Shelby had discovered a lot about her sexual preferences in the time she’s been having sex with Toni, though she hadn’t voiced any of them before now, just storing them away for later. “I like when I tighten my fist in your hair and you let out this little moan. You don’t know that you do that, huh?”

Toni shook her head, confirming what Shelby already suspected. For once, it seemed like the girl beneath her was stunned into silence.

Regardless, Shelby continued. “I _really_ like the sounds you make when you’re only just touchin’ me. When you feel how wet I am for you,” she leaned down closer to Toni’s lips. “ _All_ for you.” And it elicited the exact response she was hoping for.

Toni let out a small breath, even a whimper. “Fuck, Shelby.” But she tried to collect herself, letting out a half-hearted retort. “You say your prayers with that mouth?”

Shelby just rolled her eyes again at the completely expected response, one of Toni’s favorite retorts it seemed like. “Your turn.”

“Shit, okay.” Toni pushed herself up more, her eyes scanning Shelby’s face almost as if to see how serious she was. “I mean, I like whatever _you_ like--”

Shelby shook her head. “No, Toni, what do _you_ like?”

Toni wasn’t completely sure what to say. With Regan, she really just went with the flow, doing as much for the girl as she possibly could. Toni _liked_ making other people feel good, and Regan certainly didn’t mind Toni being between her legs every time they were able to be alone. But in reality, if Toni really dug deep, she’d be able to see the things that Shelby sees. The intimate things that Regan probably didn’t read much into because they were each other’s firsts and it was puppy love. The intimate things that Toni would be absolutely floored to find out that Shelby, fucking _Shelby_ , of all people, could pick out in the few weeks they’ve been together.

“I already have a bit of an idea, ya know,” Shelby encouraged with a smirk, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “Just wanna hear it from you.”

Toni let out a breath. “I mean, fuck, I never really _thought_ about it much before. With Regan, I just… did whatever she wanted,” Toni rolled her eyes when the blonde quirked an eyebrow. “Not like _that_ ,” though, to be honest, Toni did love doing anything Shelby said. “Just like, I liked getting her off, y’know? Just like I really like making you feel good. Like, a shit ton. Like, holy fuck if I could do that for the rest of my life I’d fucking do it.”

That last part seems to have been more of Toni’s uncensored thoughts than anything else, making Shelby’s gaze soften as she reached up to cup her cheek. “You’re freakin’ adorable,” and the smile that formed on Toni’s face made Shelby feel like she never wanted to do anything else in the world besides make her smile.

“How about we… try some new things today, and see if you like ‘em?” Shelby was confident that the brunette would more than like them, but she didn’t want to force it on Toni, especially when this is all pretty new to both of them. Shelby really only had an idea of what she herself liked because of a complete lack of things to do on the island and her own wandering mind.

Toni nodded eagerly, like she was ready to give the blonde anything she wanted, and Shelby felt like she was on a bit of a power trip to have this fiery, firecracker of a girl so willing and compliant underneath her.

Giving her girl a small smile, Shelby pulled her own shirt up and off of her, her bra following suit - and Lord, if one of her favorite things wasn’t still watching Toni react to her bare chest as if it was the very first time, she didn’t know what was.

Toni’s hands were quick to reach out for her, making the blonde take her wrists back in her hands and pin her down once more, her hair cascading around them as she gave one last good push to ensure they would stay. “Fuck,” Toni huffed, already breathless from the action. Fingers hooked into her leggings, pulling them down and off, leaving the brunette completely naked.

“Feels kinda uneven,” Toni quipped, her voice raspier than usual.

“Do I need to cover your mouth?”

_Well, shit. Fuck. Holy fucking fuck._

Toni shook her head quickly, clamping her mouth shut. They both knew how much Shelby loved how vocal Toni always was during sex, letting out groans and curses even when she’s just touching the blonde, but right now, Shelby could do without the sarcastic quips.

And for the first time, Toni thought maybe, just maybe, she’d really fucking like Shelby covering her mouth in a non-life-or-death-because-Toni-went-a-little-too-hard-into-the-mussels situation.

Shelby, on the other hand, was watching this sexual revelation the other girl was having, and felt like all the pieces were falling into place. At least, sexually. Emotionally, things felt into place a long time ago for her and Toni, and Shelby couldn’t be more grateful for that.

Toni was still kind of in shock by the time she felt the blonde’s fingers dancing around the insides of her thighs, making her hips rock forward, seeking friction that Shelby was evidently keeping from her. Which, even more evidently, was really fucking hot just as much as it was frustrating.

Shelby seemed spurred on by the needy movements of the brunette’s hips, green eyes flicking upwards to make sure she was keeping her hands in place, a pleased hum leaving her lips when she saw that Toni was just digging her clenched fists into the dirt.

“You’re keeping your hands down. That’s good.” Shelby praised, watching the way Toni’s jaw clenched in obvious frustration at the teasing her fingers were doing.

And it was a really great thing, because Shelby didn’t even need to dip into the other girl, not fully, to feel how wet she was. Like, wetter than she’s ever felt her be. Like, smearing-all-over-her-thighs wet.

It seemed like Toni really liked Shelby taking on a more dominant role, as much as it seemed to frustrate the smaller girl that she couldn’t touch the blonde.

Shelby’s lips sucked and nipped along the slope of Toni’s neck, painting her skin in dark red marks as she moved down to her chest. Her eyes held steady on her girl’s strained expression, taking it all in before her mouth enclosed over one of Toni’s nipples, her tongue immediately flicking around it. Toni’s head fell back, arching her body as close to the blonde as possible. “Fuck, Shelby.”

The fire was starting again, spreading across Toni’s skin like birch bark. Like a wildfire. It made Toni gasp and squirm underneath Shelby. _Birch bark, birch bark, birch bark_. This fucking island was making it seem like she wasn’t such a toxic person, after all.

Finally, finally, Shelby’s fingers swiped slowly through her folds, eliciting a curse from Toni and a smug look from Shelby.

But Shelby teased her, enjoying this version of Toni - enjoying the girl being flushed and needy and practically already falling apart underneath her. Enjoying the strained curses falling from her lips, the stuttered and broken moans when her fingers would slide up and lightly circle her clit.

And finally--

“Shelby,” it was a breath of a whimper, pleading and desperate, and Shelby couldn’t get enough.

“What do you need, baby?” The southern drawl in her voice somehow became even more noticeable when her voice was lowered and seductive, like it was right now.

It was driving Toni crazy.

“Fuck me,” she got out through gritted teeth, Shelby watching the muscles in Toni’s neck flex and unflex.

“What do you say?” As if to entice the girl beneath her, Shelby dipped the tip of her finger inside of Toni, watching as the brunette’s hips raised up further than before. It was then that Shelby used her free hand to pin her hips down, her fingers curling around Toni’s hipbone and _digging_ into her skin, pulling a moan from the smaller girl.

“Fuck, Shelby, please- just, please.”

The strangled moan that Toni let out, the way her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back, when Shelby plunged two of her fingers into her was unholy. So, so fucking unholy, but Shelby only craved more. Green eyes took in Toni’s biceps, the way her muscles were flexing in an attempt to keep her hands where they were, just like Shelby said. It made the blonde’s stomach flip with excitement that Toni was listening. She was being _good_.

Her name fell once more from the brunette’s lips when she didn’t immediately start moving her fingers, but Shelby was honestly just reveling in the wetness already pooled into her palm, the way Toni’s walls fluttered around her fingers in a way that was so much different than before. There was a desperation there that hadn’t been there before, or maybe it had, but Shelby had been too busy figuring out what the hell to do that she hadn’t noticed. Or maybe she just didn’t _know_ Toni well enough sexually yet.

Regardless, Shelby knew her now, and she knew the whimper that it would pull from Toni’s lips when she curled her fingers before starting thrusting into the smaller girl.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” the blonde murmured, almost in awe as she picked up her pace, watching greedily as Toni could barely keep her eyes open. Her thighs were already shaking around Shelby’s forearm, Toni was already making her _fuck, I’m about to come_ sounds, which only increased when Shelby’s thumb started circling her clit.

Toni was gripping onto the ground beneath her hands like it was the only thing keeping her tethered to this godforsaken island.

It had barely been five minutes, and Toni was pretty mortified that she was already teetering on the edge. Shelby could tell, so she leaned down, pressing a few open-mouthed kisses to Toni’s neck before her lips stopped by her ear.

“Not yet. Don’t come yet.” And it was decidedly more difficult to not come when Shelby was telling her not to. Toni let out a moan that Shelby hadn’t heard before - it was slightly higher, like it had a tinge of a whine to it, which checked out with Toni’s strained and desperate expression as she finally blinked her eyes open.

Shelby didn’t let up, though, making it even harder for Toni to not come. In fact, the blonde slipped a third finger in, her eyes briefly searching Toni’s face for any signs of discomfort. There weren’t any - the brunette just let out a strained and shaky “ _holy fuck_ ” as she panted hot breaths into the open air between them. Toni’s walls were fluttering around her fingers, and Shelby could tell the girl was clenching her eyes shut, her expression concentrated as she tried desperately not to come.

“Kinda fucking hard to not come when-” a hand clamped over Toni’s mouth, Shelby giving the brunette a pointed look as she leaned down closer so their faces were only centimeters apart. And, in a way that surprised both girls, Toni _moaned_. Like, in a way that would have been _loud_ , really loud, if Shelby’s hand wasn’t muffling it.

And then it was decidedly more difficult for Toni to not come, and Shelby could tell. Her sounds became significantly more needy, more desperate, her eyes searching for some sort of relief. No, not relief, Shelby realized.

She was looking for Shelby’s permission. Yeah, this was a pretty fucking good idea. Great discoveries for both girls today.

The blonde’s fingers were still moving quickly inside of Toni, her thumb pressed against her clit. Her other hand pulled from Toni’s mouth, deciding that she _really_ wanted to hear the kinds of sounds this kind of orgasm would bring from the smaller girl.

And with that, Shelby pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Toni’s mouth, knowing she wouldn’t be able to kiss back right now, and whispered, “Come for me, baby.”

Toni’s sounds became louder, her hips moving desperately to meet the blonde’s thrusts before she finally stiffened underneath Shelby, throwing her head back and letting out the best sound Shelby thinks she’s ever heard.

Shelby just watched in awe as Toni clenched around her fingers for what felt like forever, only relaxing underneath the blonde when the waves of pleasure subsided, leaving the girl shaking slightly. But Shelby’s fingers didn’t let up, because she wanted _more_. She felt greedy, the way her fingers kept moving quickly inside of her girl, her other hand tugging and rolling one of her nipples.

This orgasm, Shelby could tell she wouldn’t be able to dictate - they’d work on that later - because it was suddenly just _here_. It couldn’t have been another minute before Toni was arching into her again, a gush of wetness coating Shelby’s hand.

There was one more thing - a simple thing, really - that Shelby wanted to try.

She leaned in closer, her lips ghosting the shell of Toni’s ear as she was mid-orgasm.

“ _Good girl._ ”

Toni let out a strained “ _oh, fuck_ ,” and Shelby felt like she was on top of the world with the way the smaller girl shuddered even more underneath her, the praise seemingly drawing out her orgasm as Toni finally broke. Her hands moved from their position, one cupping the back of Shelby’s neck as she kept her as close as possible, letting out quiet whimpers into the girl’s ear as she came back down.

Her eyes fluttered, eventually just keeping them shut as she tried to regulate her breathing. Toni had no fucking clue where Shelby learned _any_ of that, and she was stunned into silence, only letting out a gasp once the blonde finally pulled out of her.

“Fuck,” Toni breathed out, her lips pulling into a lazy, surprised grin. “Where the fuck did preacher’s daughter learn that?”

Shelby breathed out a laugh, propping herself up with one of her elbows so they could stay as close as they currently were. “There’s not much to do on this island, ya know.”

“Besides me?”

“Besides you,” she rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to Toni’s flushed cheek. “I mean, I may let my mind go wanderin’ sometimes.”

“And here I thought you were just constantly fucking praying whenever you weren’t talking.” She was teasing, something that Shelby learned endeared the hell out of her more than it annoyed the hell out of her. “Only to find out you were dreaming up secret sex fantasies, huh?”

And then, Toni gave her a look she couldn’t quite decipher. She was quiet for a few seconds, making Shelby’s eyebrows furrow as she nudged her nose into the girl’s cheek. “Was that… okay?” The blonde found herself suddenly self-conscious - it was obvious Toni enjoyed it, but Shelby wanted to know she didn’t go too far.

“What?” Toni seemed lost in thought before the blonde’s question caught up to her. “Oh, fuck, Shelby, _yes_. I thought that was obvious.” She chewed on her bottom lip some before continuing, the taller girl waiting patiently. “Were you like, bored or something? With our sex life?” Her voice was slightly smaller than Shelby was used to; it reminded her of when Toni lost it during the shelter-building contest and was reaching out for Martha who just wasn’t having it.

Shelby was shocked into silence, so Toni kept speaking, an anxious habit the blonde recognized easily. “‘Cause like, there aren’t that many kinks in the world, and I’m pretty sure like, 75% of them aren’t even possible stranded on a fucking deserted island, so if you’re just gonna get bored eventually-” Shelby recognized the girl’s walls shooting up, and while the blonde knew she could get them back down relatively easily, she didn’t want Toni going a second more thinking that she wasn’t completely and utterly over the moon with everything they did.

“Sweetie,” the pet name seemed to soothe the tension in Toni’s face, only leaving furrowed eyebrows in its wake. “When I tell you how so, so happy I am with you - with _us_ \- I mean it. I promise I was just thinkin’. Daydreamin’, really, like you said.”

Toni was silent, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Shelby cupped her face with one hand, brushing their lips together. “I had a bit of an idea of what you were into, and some things I might be into, so I wanted to try ‘em. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, babe,” Toni let out a small smile. “I trust you.”

Turns out that between the two of them, maybe Shelby was the birch bark, because she had certainly taken over Toni too fast for the small brunette to even catch up to. But Shelby’s birch bark wasn’t like Toni’s birch bark, and then Toni realized that maybe birch bark didn’t have to be the worst thing in the world. Maybe _she_ wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Shelby pulled her in for a slow kiss, a stark contrast to their kisses leading up to this moment, tearing her from her thoughts. “Good.”

“Good?”

“Mhm, well, ‘cause… I might have been thinkin’ of some more stuff.” Shelby shrugged.

Toni pulled back some, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re telling me that was just an introductory course to your rated M daydreams?”

Shelby smirked, her eyes glancing to the dirt caked around Toni’s fingertips from digging into the ground so much. “Well, those certainly are not goin’ inside me,” she told her coyly, making Toni open her mouth in protest. “Hush. I have another idea.”

“You mean another _fantasy_?” Toni teased, but Shelby didn’t miss a beat.

Her tone lowered again, her face becoming almost challenging, as if she was daring Toni to object to anything she was about to say.

“Get on your knees for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh yeah, so i planned on this being a one-shot but then it was getting way long so? i kinda left it open cause i'm not really sure if this is gonna be a multi-chapter smut-centric fic or a multi-chapter fic of just shoni and the rest of the gang on the island w/ some smut in between or just a one-shot, so so please let me know what y'all want in the comments :)
> 
> edit: just keeping this a one-shot considering some of the shit going down on stan twitter and the witch hunt against a specific author lmao. i'll definitely be writing more (already have an idea of a multi-chapter college au fic) but leaving this one be even though they're 18 in this fic. thanks for reading regardless!!


End file.
